


Count Harrison

by Midnighttears



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, vampire hunter!john, vampire!george
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttears/pseuds/Midnighttears
Summary: When Paul visits George after hearing rumors that he's a vampire, he realizes they might not be as false as he thought.





	1. The Rumor Mill

**Paul's P.O.V**

I was out on a walk, in disguise so I don't get crowded by many adoring fan girls (and a few guys). I was sort of lost in my own head planning out the next album, what songs will be where and would we even include them in the first place. But that all came to halt when I heard three girls at a cafe talking about our band. Luckily a newspaper stand was near by, I purchased one as part of my disguise and so Ringo could read the funnies later today. I got within ear shot of their conversation and pretended to read the paper, I know eavesdropping is bad and all but I'm always interested to see what our fans are saying about us (especially if they're talking about me being very pretty). 

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but have you seen George, I swear with with those teeth he must be a vampire." Said one girl with a long brown ponytail drinking some of her coffee. ' _A vampire? They don't exist, why would they say such a thing?'_ I thought, there had to be more reason to think he was a vampire than just his teeth.

"Yeah, he's hardly seen out in the sun too, the poor man probably misses the sun." Claimed another girl with medium blonde hair. ' _I mean that kind of makes sense, but if he was a vampire how could he even go out in the sun in the first place? Maybe he has some sort of_ _sunscreen._ ' I thought, it seemed damn near impossible for him to be vampire, he went out in the sun just not as much as the rest of us.

"You two are crazy!" The girl with short black hair blurted out. ' _Finally, the voice of reason._ ' I thought, maybe she could set them straight. "How did you not mention that photo of him in the vampire lookin' outfit, he looked  _ **soooo**_ handsome!" she followed up with. They continued their chit chat about George, debating if he was a halfling vampire or as high as to be a grand master vampire, whatever that meant and other vampire nonsense. I checked my watch only find out that I've been listening in on their conversation for TEN MINUETS. I had to hurry home if I didn't want to worry the lads.

I made my way home and was greeted with John's teasing parental tone saying "Where were you, you're ten minuets and forty two seconds late." I should have expected this seeing how anytime I'm just a bit late I'm usually greeted with the Papa John tone. 

"I was caught up with a fan, they talked a lot about how they thought George might be a vampire." I lied. Well I guess it's half lying seeing how I was telling some truth but slightly altering the story. I guess white lying is a better word for the matter.

"George, a vampire?" John asked. I slowly nodded preparing him to ask a bunch of questions or state opinions about the matter but i was met with a small chuckle. "That's ridiculous Paul." John started out with, finally someone who agreed on me with this whole vampire malarkey. "If George was a vampire, I don't think he'd be around a vampire hunter like me." John stated. Oh  _greeaaat,_ now one of my closest friends was on the whole vampire hype train,  **dandy**. "Have you ever noticed that George hardly ever goes into my room unless I have my vampire protection stuff taken down?" John stated raising his eye brows.

"You can't be serious John, this is a whole bunch of malarkey and I'm going to tell George all this." I said heading for George's room. ' _I'll tell him everything those girls said, I'll even talk about what John said. Vampire_ hunting _,_ _ridiculous. Although if George was a vampire...I guess I wouldn't mind. Maybe I'll ask him for fu-'_

"If you ask George about him being a vampire you're not going to get the answer you want." John said raising his eyebrows. I was a bit shocked, it felt as if John read my thoughts.

" I wasn't going to ask him that, John you know that this a bunch of fan girl fantasies who are into some Dracula shit." I claimed turning back around to head to George's room. I'll just get my answers and prove to John, those girls, and anyone else who believes these strange rumors. I went up to George's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in." I heard him say and I opened the door slowly.         


	2. A chair, a cape, and the scent of blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Paul goes to have a talk with George, he's met with strange glow in his eyes.

**Paul's P.O.V**

I opened the door slowly, mainly because this was quite the stupid topic. But unfortunately thanks to all the hoopla today, I wanted to read more into this. I mean what the hell he's going to say ' ** _Oh Paul, you found me out I'm a vampire bleh, bleh, bleh._** ' Yeah right. Once I was actually in the room I saw that George was moving this fancy looking chair. "Oh hey George, um what's with the chair?" I asked looking at it. The chair looked this Gothic looking throne with a black metallic frame, velvet cushioning, with little dark red jewels decorating the top of the throne.

"Oh hey Paul, I just got this new fancy looking chair, I thought it looked quite nice to be honest." George said with his eyes lighting up. I had to admit it was a nice chair and all but why would he need such a thing? For one I can't really picture George sitting in a throne and actually really using it for something other than maybe a photo shoot. Second of all, this little throne of his didn't go with anything in his room, except the dashing black wallpaper.

"Um...why would you need such a thing? I mean no offence but you're not really the throne sitting type." I commented. I'm actually quite curious what he had to say. 

"Well I kind of liked how it looked and I kind of want to use it as maybe a reading chair or maybe I'll use it to practice my photo shoots." He said with a smile as he sat down. "Oh, it's quite comfortable too." George said  making himself quite at home on his new throne. I mean I had to admit if it was painted different colours then I'd probably want to be on that throne too. But then George sprung from his throne and said "Oh, and I got another new thing you might like." He than took a bag to his closet, went inside, and started changing.

"Um, Geo? Can I tell you something, it's kind of important?" I asked, I remembered that the reason I'm here in the first place, I had to tell about the whole vampire stuff. If it got out of control the media could tarnish our image, and that wouldn't be too good. I got no reply, dammit, maybe he'll ask when he's done changing. That thought soon evaporated when I saw what came out of the closet. It was probably the most handsome thing to ever lay my eyes on.

**George's P.O.V**

I finished changing into my new outfit, a black as the night suit with a navy blue tie and dashing silver loafers. But what I think caught Macca's eye was the cape. It was silky and black with red velvet. I thought it felt quite nice when I bought it. The look on Paul's face was a mixture of shock, curiosity, and I sensed a little jealousy coming off from him (probably because I looked so sharp). 

"W-Wow you look, so..." Paul stammered. I knew he was amazed but when you really thought about it, this was just a recolour of our usual grey suits and ties with newly painted boots and a cape slapped up on top of it all, but I suppose he just thought I looked good. 

" Marvelous?" I finished. I watched the older man nod his head in agreement, finally giving him a voice. I sat back on the new throne I was suddenly hit with a feeling, a feeling I knew too well. The combination of thirst and hunger. It was a dreadful feeling, I hated being so damn hungry or dehydrated. But that's when I got an idea, an idea that may give away who I was but if I could get it to work, I may just have a new source of blood.

**Paul's P.O.V**

George gazed into my eyes while he sat in his throne. With this new suit, cape, and throne he looked like a prince. A prince of darkness. I looked back into George's eyes, I noticed a little orange glint in his eye. It made me stare at his eyes more, interested at this strange orange glow that started glowing all around in his iris. I stared and stared into his eyes, feeling myself become more engulfed in his alluring orange glowing eyes.

That's when I noticed his hand was motioning for me to come over to him, to join him I guess.

**George's P.O.V**

I feel a tad guilty using hypnosis on a dear friend but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Although I must admit he looks quite cute when under my control. As I lured him towards me he slowly walked in my direction, entranced and willing to follow my commands. ' _Thaaat's it...closer...closer.'_   I mentally commanded him. I was so close but that's when I heard a voice and I pick up the scent of blood that was better than Paul's as I heard it cry out for me.

"GEORGE?!"  


	3. Starry Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George decides that his source of blood shouldn't be Paul, but instead it should be Ringo

**George P.O.V**

I heard his voice, a unique yet booming voice. "George?! Where are you?!" He was calling for me. I was hearing his footsteps draw closer and closer. With every step he took I could smell his sweet savory blood grow closer and more tempting. As the scent grew closer and closer my hunger also increased, I wanted that blood, no, I needed the blood. It smelt so sweet, it smelt unique compared to all the other different bloods I drank. But as he was walking closer, I had to quickly get Paul out his trance. But if I just took him out of a trance instantly, he's going to question what was going on, and I simply don't have an excuse that would seem normal.

" _Paul, listen to me. You are to walk out of this room and as soon you are out of my room, you are to snap out of your trance and forget why you were here in the first place and you are not to question it either."_ I mentally commanded him. It was the only thing I could think of, now to pray that 'he' didn't question it when he came in. Paul started to leave the room when suddenly 'he' appeared. Ringo god damn Starr. 

"Ah, there you are Georgie." Ringo said with a smile. Paul left the room, giving us some privacy for whatever Ringo wanted. "Uh George, what's with Paul? He seems out of himself." Ringo asked. Damn it, what am I going to say. I had to make up an excuse right now, it was time to use an old classic trick. 

"Well, he's just a tad tired you see, I don't think he got enough sleep last night." I lied. I didn't know what else to say, I can't just tell him I hypnotized Paul.

"Awww, poor fella. I hope he gets some more rest tonight." Ringo said in a worried tone. That's what I like about Richard, he's so caring about his friends. He's very precious in a way. "Oh hey, I like the chair." He complimented. Well, it's a much nicer response to my new addition compared to Paul.

"Oh, why thank you." I responded. I sat back in my throne staring at him. He's a very handsome man to be honest, he gives off a very warm hearted look when you gaze upon him. But what captivates me the most are his eyes. Unlike John, Paul, and I, he had piercing blue eyes that made him stand out in a crowd. 

**Ringo's P.O.V**

I noticed that George was staring at me, entranced by me almost. I wonder what's going through his head, he's a man of many thoughts. I feel like if you were to enter his mind, you'd be met with swirling emotions, thoughts, and ideas. I decide to break the ice a little and say something. "Like what ya see?" I tease. I don't try to sound all flirty like Paul would but somehow it came out that way.

He stands up as he laughs a bit. Well at least I made him laugh, I am the 'funny Beatle after all. "Why yes I do, you're eyes." He says in a very alluring tone as he walks up to me. "Oh hey, thanks mate..." I said but I felt my voice kind of fading. He was looking me in the eyes and I notice something, a little orange glimmer in his eyes. ' _That's odd, it must be that light...'_ I thought staring into his eyes. The sun was setting after all, and the sunset was quite lovely. But the glimmer only got bigger, it's like the bigger it got, the more captivating it was. I felt like I was growing tired in the mind and body but it didn't feel bad, it felt quite warm.

' _Riiitchard.'_   I heard a voice in my head. It sounded like George but it couldn't be him, it's not like he can speak using his mind or something.  _'Ritchard...can you heeeear me?'_ I felt the voice surrounding me, it's all I heard, it's all I felt, it's all I wanted.

' _yes master?'_ I ask mentally. What am I thinking? Master? Who in the world is 'Master'? Whoever he was, he felt trustworthy, I felt almost beneath him, much like how a servant feel to his king. 

 _'My dear Riiitchard, turn your head, expooose your neeeck.'_   He commands me. I feel no free will at the moment and comply with him. I slowly turn my head exposing my neck. I notice that George is looking at me with hungry eyes, as if I were his meal. 

 _'Master? Are you George?'_   I ask mentally using my new form of communication. It seems so easy just to think the words I want to say rather than speak them right now. I wanted to know my master, the one who gave me this form of socialization. I need to making sure it's him

 _'But of course, who else would it be. You don't need to worry Ritchard, you have exactly what I desire, you have a taste I crave. I'll keep you safe as my pet, I'll never hurt you. Will you be my pet darling?'_   He asks. I can't help but to nod. He's a man I can trust. We were the closest people we knew in this band.  _'Just let me drink from you, please my Moonlight. You're blood is so perfect.'_   George has never called me Moonlight before, but I liked it. I nodded again, I don't know if these are my feelings are not, but they feel right.

 _'That's perrrfect.'_   I hear in my head as I feel two punctures enter my neck. It hurts at first, but after a few seconds, it feels like pure bliss.


	4. Bite marks and hazy questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After John finds bite mark on Ringo, he goes to have a talk with George.

** John's P.O.V **

I've been analyzing Ringo all day and something about him looked off today. His skin had gotten a bit pale, I was scared he had caught a cold or something. I got up from my chair and went over to Ringo. "Ringo, are feeling alright?" I asked noticing he now also had a scarf. It wasn't like him to wear a scarf, especially indoors. This was now raising a few more questions about him.

"Oh hey, well yeah I'm feeling pretty ok." He said in a cheery tone. But even then, the smile he gave wasn't fully genuine. It wasn't the usual Ringo smile I knew. This was smile that was covering up something.

"Are you sure?" I asked raising a brow. All I got was a nod and a smile. " Well I just kind of noticed something about you is, well...off." I said analyzing him again. "You're paler and you're wearing a scarf indoors, are you sure you're your usual self?" I questioned, hoping I'd get some sort of answer.

The vampire hunter in me had the need to check underneath his neck. I didn't want any vampires preying upon my friend. "Let me see that..." I muttered as I took off Ringo's scarf. What I found underneath his scarf shocked me. A bite mark, but not just any bite mark. This bite mark had two punctures, like a vampire bite. I gently touched trying to make sure I was seeing this correctly. I finally found one, a bloodsucker that was foolish enough to pray on my friends. As I touched it, Ringo winced a bit. "It hurts doesn't it?" I asked in a straightforward manner. 

"Yeah, kinda...I guess I slept on my neck funny and it's a bit sore." He assumed. It didn't make any sense, sleeping on your neck funny and getting a bite mark. It just didn't add up. 

I raised a brow. "Aaaand caused that?" I said pointing to his bite. All he did was nod. That's when it hit me, maybe he got bit and didn't know it. What if he was hypnotized? "Ringo, where were you last before you went to sleep?" I asked.

Ringo took a moment to think but he seemed a bit perplexed. "I...I'm not sure." Ringo said quietly. "The last thing I remember is going to George's room, then everything was black." Ringo said. A wave of fear went came over me. If my fears were correct then that meant George was the vampire. I got nervous but I had to remind myself that he could have gone out and gotten bitten.

"Alright, I'll talk to George, maybe he'll know what happened." I said making my way to his room. 

** George's room **

I finally reached my destination and I knocked on his door. "Hey George, can I talk to you?" I asked as I waited for him to come out of his room. When he came out, he gave me a questioning look, as if he were asking what's wrong. "It's about Ringo." I started off with. As I made eye contact with him, I noticed a little orange glint in his eyes. 

"Yes what about him?" George asked. "Is he ok?" he asked with concern. I tried to collect my thoughts but it felt like I was losing them by the second thanks to that little orange glint.

"Um, yeah... he's fine...he just...um." It was getting hard to think now. What was it that I wanted to ask George about? It had something to do with Ringo, but what was it? "Something about his neck I think." I said trying to remember the best I could. 

Suddenly I heard a voice in my head. " _My dear sweet John."_   I heard it say in my mind.  _" What you saw on Ringo's neck was nothing more than a mere hickey."_   The voice said in a relaxing tone. That's when one of my memories popped into my mind. It was Ringo from today, but he had a hickey on his neck. Then I remembered what it was I was going to ask George about.

"Did you give Ringo a hickey?" I asked in a bit of a haze. I saw George shamefully nod. "Well it's fine that you two love each other and stuff, just try not to bite so hard, ok?" I asked and he nodded. 

Suddenly the voice came back in my head.  _"Now do yourself a favor and rest."_ I heard the voice whisper as I felt myself starting to become more and more tired. I yawned feeling like I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"I gotta sleep Georgie, I'm getting a bit tired." I said rubbing my eyes as I walked to my room. George just simply nodded and closed the door as I walked back to my room.

 As I got to my room and slipped into my bed to rest, I heard the voice again. I heard it's sweet voice singing me the sweetest lullabies to me so I could sleep. The voice was so wonderful at singing, I almost envied it. As I was about to fall into a deep sleep I heard the voice say one last thing.  _"Good night...sleep tight...don't let the bloodsuckers bite."_   With that last sentence, I slipped into a deep sleep.


End file.
